


Cracks

by etoilesdeglace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, not really integral to the plot of this, this is just ramblings of thought, to tag fitzsimmons or no, who am i kidding there is no plot in this, yay for fitzskye comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesdeglace/pseuds/etoilesdeglace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone except fitz has moved on - although sometimes he wishes he could</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is to be honest but I have never posted something that wasn't for an exchange so here you go.

He starts to crack when she cuts her hair.

 

The new clothes and the name had pushed his buttons. She was moving on, letting go and getting on with her life. The hair is just the final straw, the removal of one of her key identifying features in order to complete the transformation.

 

Sometimes he wonders how she does it. How does she push through it all, deal with all the pain? First her mother, then her father, and then one of her closest friends. She lost them all in a day. It’s a wonder really, that she made it through that day, let alone made it this far without cracking.

 

It all happened so long ago now. Sometimes he wishes he could move on as well - contribute more to the overall well-being of the planet and it’s inhabitants by analysing new samples, designing new technologies or partaking in the occasional field mission. Or become someone else and escape the situation, focus his attention elsewhere where it would be possible to make some progress instead of staring at a box all day - and admittedly many nights as well.

 

But then he hates himself for wishing it… because Jemma is gone and he’s her only hope… because everyone has moved on and left him behind to sift through the ashes alone. They’d abandoned him again in his time of need. Didn’t they see that this was so much worse than the first time around? Of course they didn’t because they don’t understand, can’t understand. They loved - love, they love her too but there is no way to comprehend what it is that binds him and Simmons together, of course that bind will be the one that withstands the pressure for the longest amount of time.

 

He needs to be strong for Jemma.

 

But that doesn’t mean that he’s not allowed to break down once in a while, right?

 

He doesn’t remember how long he’s been crying when Sk-Daisy, rubs him on the back and pulls up a lab stool next to his.“Hey”

 

“Hi.” His answer was short and he could feel Daisy still beside him.

 

“What’s wrong Fitz.” Shifting to face him, her hand came to rest on his shoulder. The feeling reminded him of Jemma and he could feel the muscles in his shoulder tense up under Daisy’s touch.

 

“What’s wrong?” Her hand fell from his shoulder at his tone to join her other on her lap. “What’s wrong!” He jumped up, startling Daisy and nearly making her topple off her stool. “What’s wrong _Daisy_ is that Jemma’s still missing! She’s gone Skye and everyone’s moving on! Everyone’s given up! Everyone… I… Jemma…” He found that he was incapable of stringing together a complete sentence, and not because of his brain but rather because of the sobs that had broken the surface and choked his thoughts before they could become audible.

 

After a moment of shock he felt Daisy’s arms around his shoulders, her voice murmuring comfort into his ear. That’s when it hit him. It didn’t matter that she’d cut her hair and changed her name. She was still _Skye_ , his friend, and Jemma’s friend and he knew that no matter what she’d have his back.

 

 


End file.
